Curiosité - Fanfiction Miraculous
by Dune Carrez
Summary: Dans le cadre du calendrier de l'avent sur le forum "French Miraculers", voici un petit OS pour le huitième jour sur le thème "Curiosité". OS sur l'univers Miraculous - Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Les personnages appartiennent à Thomas Astruc mais cette histoire m'appartient.


Adrien avance au pas de course dans les rues bondées de la capitale. Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fait pas trop attention aux personnes qu'il bouscule par mégarde. Il a l'esprit trop occupé.

Il continue sa route ainsi, passant de trottoir en trottoir sans se soucier un instant de ce qui l'entoure. Il sait où il va et son corps l'y mène en pilote automatique. Il a cependant l'intelligence de lever les yeux rapidement avant de traverser une route et d'ainsi éviter un accident dramatique.

Son sixième sens le prévient de son arrivée imminente et il daigne enfin redresser la tête et observer les alentours. Sur les rues pavées se bousculent d'innombrables cafés au mobilier hétéroclite. Il est difficile de savoir avec quel établissement on va traiter quand on s'assoit tellement l'espace est restreint. C'est au petit bonheur la chance pour les non habitués. Pour les autres, comme Adrien, il y a deux possibilités. Soit connaitre sur le bout des doigts les chaises appartenant à chaque café, soit repérer son ami déjà installé.

Pour Adrien, aujourd'hui, c'est la deuxième option. Il trouve sans mal le jeune homme qui l'attend un peu plus loin. Nonchalamment assis, sa cheville droite reposant sur son genou gauche, son ami tambourine un air dont il a le secret sur le bois de la table, observant rêveusement les passants.

Comme s'il avait senti sa présence, Luka pivote sa tête pour venir planter ses yeux bleus sur le visage d'Adrien.

Le mannequin lui fait un petit sourire avant de s'avancer vers lui, avalant les mètres qui les séparent encore en quelques secondes. Une fois à sa hauteur, Adrien attrape la main tendue de Luka pour le saluer avec chaleur avant de venir s'installer à ses côtés.

Ils échangent alors des banalités. Sur eux, leur quotidien. La vie en somme.

Depuis 10 ans, qu'ils se connaissent Adrien est toujours autant étonné de voir que Luka n'a pas vraiment changé. Bien sûr, l'adolescent qu'il a connu à l'époque est devenu un jeune homme. Il est bien plus grand et sa mâchoire est plus carrée. Mais il aborde toujours ses cheveux méchés de bleu et porte comme avant un jean sombre avec à ses pieds ses vieilles Doc Martens.

Adrien trouve ça plutôt réconfortant de voir que malgré les années certaines choses restent inchangées parfois. C'est reposant aussi quelque part.

Lui non plus n'a pas vraiment changé, du moins il n'en a pas l'impression. Il s'est peut-être un peu plus affirmé et peut donc maintenant mener la vie qu'il souhaite. Mais parfois il en doute encore.

Il a beau ne plus dépendre de son père, ne plus vivre sous son toit, il ressent encore par moments cette pression qu'il n'a jamais cessé de lui mettre sur les épaules. Ce n'est rien de flagrant pour un œil extérieur, mais Adrien connaît le fonctionnement de son père sur le bout des doigts. C'est une phrase placée au moment opportun ou encore un regard appuyé plus que nécessaire. Ça ne semble rien mais pour Adrien c'est déjà trop. Il se demande si un jour réellement il pourra se détacher de l'autorité de son géniteur. Il en doute et ça lui mine le moral par moments.

Puis il entend Luka rire et ça lui rappelle que malgré ces petites zones d'ombre, il a des amis près de lui. Et c'est déjà beaucoup.

— Ta princesse accapare-t-elle tes pensées ? lui demande Luka avec un petit sourire.

Adrien fait la moue ce qui fait rire doucement son voisin de table.

— Elle déteste ce surnom, tu le sais.

— Oui je crois que tout le monde le sait, enchaîne Luka alors que Adrien se passe une main sur la nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise, avant de détourner les yeux.

Luka perd son sourire dans la seconde avant de poser une main douce sur l'épaule du blond.

— Hé... excuse-moi je ne voulais pas me moquer ou quoi que ce soit.

Le mannequin se contente de balayer doucement l'air de la main pour dire qu'il n'y a pas de mal. Puis il jette un coup d'œil incertain au guitariste.

— Dis Luka, je peux te poser une question ?

Le jeune homme lui fait un sourire rassurant en guise de réponse, l'invitant à continuer.

Adrien prend une grande inspiration avant de sortir une petite boîte de la poche de sa veste pour venir la déposer sur la table. Les yeux de Luka passent du coffret à Adrien, avant de doucement s'écarquiller.

Comme pour confirmer les soupçons du guitariste, le mannequin ouvre délicatement la boîte pour en dévoiler son contenu. Un fin anneau en or repose dans l'écrin et le soleil de cette douce fin après-midi vient se refléter dedans, envoyant des éclats dorés se dessiner sur leur table.

— Tu vas lui demander de t'épouser, souffle Luka.

C'est une affirmation. L'anneau qui repose sur la table n'est qu'une preuve évidente de ce qu'il avance.

Mais lorsqu'il observe Adrien, le regard résolument baissé sur l'écrin, il est pris d'un doute. Le mannequin attrape doucement le bijou et le contemple, incertain.

— Je ne sais pas, murmure-t-il. Je suppose ?

Luka fronce les sourcils.

— Tu sais, si tu n'es pas sûr ce...

— Comment tu as su que tu étais amoureux de Marinette ? le coupe Adrien.

Le guitariste reste un peu patois face à cette question.

Adrien le fixe. Il a besoin de savoir, il a besoin de comprendre ce qui ne marche pas de son côté. Depuis des semaines qu'il a acheté cette bague sur un coup de tête, les questions qui accaparaient déjà son esprit n'ont fait que devenir plus virulentes. Il a hésité à trouver des réponses auprès de Nino voire de Nathaniel, dont il s'est rapproché ces dernières années. Mais Luka était de loin son meilleur choix.

Le jeune homme aux mèches bleues lui rend son regard avant de venir doucement s'appuyer sur le dossier de sa chaise, en poussant un soupir.

— Je suppose que si tu es si intrusif ce n'est pas par simple curiosité, lui lance-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin dont il a le secret.

Adrien se sent rougir, quelque peu honteux. Peut-être qu'une certaine curiosité le tenaille mais ce n'est pas sa principale motivation, du moins il s'en persuade.

— Je suis perdu Luka, souffle-t-il.

C'est ça seule explication à ce moment-là. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'entrer dans les détails en ce qui concernent leurs états d'âme amoureux et ce depuis le début, comme si d'un commun accord ils avaient préféré garder tout ceci sous clé. Mais aujourd'hui, Adrien a vraiment besoin de tourner cette fameuse clé.

Le guitariste sent alors tout le désarroi de son voisin et il lui fait un sourire rassurant, avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Puis il se réinstalle confortablement et perd son regard sur les passants.

— Comment j'ai su que j'aimais Marinette ? C'était assez évident et en même temps pas vraiment. Marinette est une fille intelligente, elle est drôle, créative et elle a tellement bon fond. Elle est courageuse aussi, beaucoup, trop pour son propre bien même. Mais c'est pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle la première fois.

— La première fois ? ose demander Adrien.

Luka lui jette un regard en coin, avant de rigoler doucement.

— Ouais... Plus je la connaissais et plus il y avait un détail que me faisait tomber pour elle à nouveau. Et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui... murmure-t-il.

Adrien se fige suite à ces derniers mots. Il plonge son regard dans l'anneau qui semble le narguer à présent.

Luka continue de peindre le tableau de Marinette. Et c'est une œuvre d'art. La délicatesse se mêle à un feu dévorant en passant par des touches sombres et glacées. Ça n'a rien de lisse, rien de surfait. Il ne met pas la jeune fille sur un piédestal, non il se contente d'énoncer la vérité telle qu'elle est. C'est juste magnifique. Et le cœur d'Adrien n'en est que plus tourmenté.

Puis Luka finit par se taire, à court de mots. Son regard est rêveur et Adrien sourit tristement face à cette vision.

— Tu l'aimes vraiment hein ?

Le guitariste sursaute, la voix du mannequin l'ayant sorti de ses pensées brusquement. Il rougit un peu tout en souriant.

— Ouais... toujours plus à chaque jour qui passe. Pour le meilleur et le pire, ajoute-t-il tout en caressant amoureusement l'alliance qui habille son annuaire gauche depuis presque deux ans. Puis, la vraie question serait plutôt comment ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle.

Adrien ne répond pas et porte à ses lèvres la tasse de café que le serveur leur a apporté au cours de leur discussion. Le silence s'éternise un instant avant que Luka ne reprenne la parole.

— Tu sais Adrien, commence-t-il, avoir des doutes c'est tout naturelle. Ça reste une décision importante. Par contre, continue-t-il avec prudence, se demander si c'est bien de l'amour ce n'est jamais très bon signe.

Le mannequin se mord fortement la joue car il sait à quel point les mots de son ami sont vrais. Tristement vrais.

Le soir même, Adrien a du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il est allongé dans le noir, les yeux grand ouvert. Il ose un léger mouvement de tête sur sa droite pour contempler Kagami qui elle s'est endormie il y a plus d'une heure déjà. Mais la culpabilité lui sert le ventre et il finit par lui tourner le dos.

S'il doit être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait définitivement pas besoin de cette conversation avec Luka pour savoir que sa relation avec Kagami n'en est plus vraiment une, du moins de son côté. Que seules les remarques à répétition de son père, suite au mariage de sa meilleure styliste, l'avaient poussé à finalement acheter une bague quelques semaines plus tôt. Que dès ce même mariage il avait doucement ouvert les yeux sur l'avenir de sa relation avec la Japonaise.

_Que voir Luka te rappelle sans cesse le regard amoureux que Marinette lui réserve à lui et lui seul_, lui souffle une voix sournoise dans sa tête.

Il ferme fortement les paupières. Pour être tout à fait honnête, seule sa stupide curiosité vis-à-vis de l'Eurasienne lui avait fait poser cette question cette aprè à son grand plus regret, rien de ce qu'il avait entendu durant cette conversation ne lui avait fait le moindre bien, ni ne pourrait être tourné à son avantage.

C'est le prix à payer, qui sait.

Car, après tout, il ne faut pas oublier que la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

**FIN**


End file.
